Detachable shoe systems are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,058 discloses a system in which different straps may be attached to a shoe sole with a plurality of snaps and Velcro®.
However, systems known in the prior art are cumbersome, awkward, indiscrete and do not provide for the easy interchanging of the upper portion of the shoe with the sole. Hence, it would be beneficial to provide multiple interchangeable upper portions that may be easily detached from and interchanged with a single sole without detracting from the aesthetics and functionality of the shoe.